Dark Ages - Night 3
For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 3 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 3 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Dark Ages - Night 2 |after = Dark Ages - Night 4}} Difficulty This level introduces another gimmick of the tombstones of this world, which is the ambush, "Necromancy." This ambush will spawn Imp Monk Zombies from any tombstones that are on the lawn. To avoid this, the player must destroy enough tombstones. Using Grave Buster is the ideal way to getting rid of tombstones. In addition, there is a new tombstone, one that contains Plant Food. The player might want to take this tombstone out first, and use the Plant Food to whatever they please. Buckethead Peasant is the only big threat in this level if not the Necromancy ambush, so the player might want to bring along some heavy hitting plants like Citron. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Necromancy! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = 1 3 5 |note5 = Four normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie6 = |note6 = Necromancy! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 2 5 1 3 4 |zombie9 = 2 4 |note9 = Six normal tombstones are spawned |zombie10 = |note10 = Necromancy! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note11 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 2 3 3 3 4 5 1 1 5 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Puff-shroom **Cabbage-pult **Lightning Reed **Grave Buster **Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb (if you have seven seed slots) **Snapdragon (if you have eight seed slots) *Start by planting two columns of Sun-shrooms and Puff-shrooms. When the Grave Buster is ready for its usage, use it on the tombstone that contain the Plant Food and immediately use it on a Sun-shroom. *After receiving sun, start planting Cabbage-pults where you see two Imp Monk Zombies coming out from two tombstones, as the Necromancy in this level will occur very soon. At the same time, start planting Potato Mines on the fifth column (plant one at first, then plant another when you see the first Buckethead Peasant), and plant two columns of Lightning Reeds (replace a column of Sun-shroom with a column of Lightning Reeds) because when the next Necromancy occurs, more Imp Monk Zombies will appear. *Remember to use Puff-shrooms to protect the more expensive and valuable plants and also to delay zombies. Now, you can start using Grave Busters on the tombstones near your Potato Mines because you must save them for the Buckethead Peasants approaching. *It is not a good idea to use Cherry Bombs during Necromancy, as you should save them for the last wave or when you have an incoming Buckethead Peasant on a lane where there is no Potato Mine. Also the only Plant Food that you can use in the beginning of the level is the one you obtain from the tombstones. The other Plant Food must be collected through a zombie. Strategy 2: *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Bonk Choy **Citron (can be replaced with Coconut Cannon) **Wall-nut Strategy: *Develop a column of Sun-shroom. You can plant 2 columns if you want. *Use Grave Buster on the plant food grave. *Plant Bonk Choy in the fourth column. *Use Wall-nuts to block Necromancies and other zombies. *Once you have enough sun, plant a column of Citron or Coconut Cannon in the third column. *In a pinch, feed the Citron the plant food. Gallery FR DA N3.png|First time reward Dan3.jpg Dan3U.png|By DA-3.jpg|No Sunflower, Sun-shroom, or Puff-shroom DA - Night 3 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA3.PNG|By IMG_0116.PNG|By PvZ2_Stragety_DA3.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-16-14-28-00.png|By SODA3.PNG|By DA-3 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Dark Ages Day 3 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Buying a new Plant Pea-Nut, New Imp Monk Zombie - Dark Ages Night 3 (Ep.265)|By How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 3's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty